


Recovering

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Merpeople AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experience, Recovery, Shark attack injuries, Xenophilia, coming to terms, cross species, xeno-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Finally given leave from the hospital, Solstice rekindles and calms her worried friends, ending with coming to terms with her near-death experience.





	Recovering

Drift/Solstice/Perceptor

* * *

She had been in hospital for almost three months.  
  
Doctors said her injuries were some of the worse they had seen. Wanted to keep her under close observation before they were sure the attack hadn’t caused any other damage, especially since the bite spanned her leg and part of her hip. The only thing she cared for was the increasingly good news that her mobility wouldn’t be hampered so long as she didn’t over exhort herself.  
  
But three months was too long for the active swimmer. And she could swear she could hear Drift and Perceptor calling from the bay at night, and all this bed rest and short sessions of physio and therapy was driving her mad.  
  
Seeing her mother certainly made it a bit more bearable. The renowned philanthropist and designer had left in the middle of an event the day she was admitted to come and see her, despite the last time they had seen each other was at Solstice’s house warming three years ago. Video chats and messages could only keep you connected to family for so long, given how busy she kept. It was also a surprise to see her mother’s own little secret regarding a rather large sharkticon.  
  
But today she was determined to get home, no matter what.  
  
“Now remember, Solstice,” turning back, Solstice watched as her nurse took back her wheelchair, “No swimming or surfing until next week, you just had the stitches removed so baths are fine but keep those pads on.”  
  
“You got it, ma’am,” Solstice saluted, leaning on her new crutches. She caught the nurse shaking her head, no doubt for having to put up with her the last three weeks. She made a mental note to get something for her and the other nurses, maybe her mother could make a donation or something or at least she’ll get them some flowers.  
  
“Hey! Still with us?” looking up, she smiled as Speedzone and Turbocharge waited by the car for her. Shaking her head, she could kiss them both for how much they do for her.  
  
“As if a sharkticon can take me out,” she smirked, getting help into the car, elevating her leg while she strapped herself in. “What have you two been up to while I’ve been indisposed?” looking between the two, she could see something. Something new had happened and both were thinking about it. “What happened?”  
  
Turbocharge bloomed in a bright red blush while Speedzone smirked.  
  
“Remember the mermaids we helped?” Speedzone smiled.  
  
“Merman,” Turbocharge corrected, realising what he had said and blushed harder.  
  
“Well, it seems you’re not the only one who’s snagged a fishy lover,” wiggling her eyebrows, Solstice almost fell over into hysterical laughter.  
  
“Really?! Which?” Solstice smiled, looking between her friends. She patted Turbocharge’s shoulder, knowing he was becoming flustered by the revelation and wanted to be a bit more tactful in his omission.  
  
“Arcee, the blue and pink mermaid,” Speedzone smiled. Solstice rolled her eyes, knowing her friend would’ve picked a mermaid over a merman but she was more than happy her friend had found someone. “She’s…I can’t even describe how amazing she is.”  
  
“What about you, Turbo?” Solstice asked, leaning over from the back seat. Turbocharge was nervous, but he wasn’t exactly proficient in sharing any intimate moments; he didn’t think sharing that sort of intimacy wasn’t anyone else’s business.  
  
“His…name is Rodimus…the red and gold merman,” covering his face, Speedzone chuckled. Neither of them judged their friend, Solstice almost climbing over the seat to kiss his cheek.  
  
“I’m happy for you,” she smiled, hugging him over the seat. His blush receded, smiling as he hugged her back. “Is he nice?”  
  
“He’s…very open,” Turbocharge admitted, but Solstice knew what he really meant. Seems his new fishy companion was a little more boisterous and promiscuous than Turbocharge is used to. It would do him good, she was sure.  
  
But it caused her pause; what would Drift and Perceptor think of her absence?  
  
“Oh by the way, what is up with the pair you like?” Speedzone asked, turning Solstice back to reality. “Those two have been making a ruckus near your place, the beach and the rehab centre,” they were? “Calling and crying for hours before being chased off or move on, been getting worse the last week.”  
  
Solstice paused, looking down at her bracelet; the same cobalt/turquoise sea glass and pearl bracelet Drift and Perceptor made her. Her heart bloomed with warmth, tying in their calls and cries, the mournful moans they made before she passed out a month back. Something just wasn’t sitting right.  
  
For most of their trip Solstice spent thinking about what had happened and what might happen when she got home. Coming up her driveway she could already hear them; Drift and Perceptor warbled and cried from the beach, the tied high and bring the ocean right up to the rocky barrier.  
  
“Thanks guys,” Solstice smiled, waving her friends off as they drove away. Taking a breath, the fears she had harboured in the hospital were coming to light as she hobbled her way to the steps. Completely submerged in the tide, she took a seat as feverish splashes approached. She took another breath, holding her bracelet for support as two heads broke through the surface.  
  
“Where have you been?” Drift cooed, sliding up to her and embracing her. Solstice whines, readjusting her legs to accommodate her burly sharkticon and felt her injury pull. Perceptor pushed Drift to the side, sitting him down beside her while Perceptor inspected her injury.  
  
“Solstice…”  
  
“I was in hospital," she looked up to them, seeing they were confused. "It's like where I work but for humans,” she smiled, trying to stay strong for them. “They took care of me, I’m healing fine now.”  
  
Perceptor then did something strange; sliding up her side, urging her leg out enough to see her hip and leg scars. His head nuzzled her side, biting off the medial pads and licking along her healing scars. Shivering, she jumped as Drift slide behind her, tail close to her other leg while he pulled her back against his chest; his tongue licked her neck and nuzzled his head against her cheek. They cooed, nuzzled and purred. Everything seemingly confusing Solstice even more.  
  
Tears dropped; the stresses of her ordeal and confusion over the pair came to a breaking point. Perceptor noticed first, Drift jerking back as he felt her first tear fall. Moving from her leg, Perceptor slide up between her legs to stand level with her. His head turned to the side, concerned, but lent in to lick her tears away.

"Why?" she choked, trying to keep herself from crying and failing miserably. "Why do this? After everything that's happened...I still don't understand."

"What do you mean, mate?" Drift asked but jumped as she shrugged him off.

"That! Calling me...that," she didn't want to yell, she was so frustrated with herself and all these bubbling feelings were massing and mixing into each other she couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"You're our mate," Perceptor cooed, pecking her cheek. "You accepted our gift, we're bound now," taking her hand, he held her in a tight grip and showed her both his bracelet and her own.

"Our bond, our promise," Drift reached over, place his own webbed hand on Perceptor's and Solstice's hands, revealing his own bracelet. "We are one."

"But..." Solstice wanted to reclaim her hand but they both held her close. "Why me?" Perceptor and Drift looked to each other, both equally confused but conceded. They released her hand but both opened their arms wide and engulfed her between them. She hiccupped, stiffened and looked between them.

"We'll never let any hurt you," Drift cooed.

"We'll always be here," Perceptor smiled, looking into her dripping eyes and watching as they turn from pools of sorrow to wells of happiness.

"I...still don't get why you want someone as stubborn and reckless as me...but thank you," she smiled, her resolve turning to someone she hadn't done with them yet. Perceptor looked just as confused but turned surprised as Solstice cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Drift perked up, his head fins standing up as her curiously watched the pair.

Perceptor was unfamiliar with this display, but something felt warm and cherished in that moment, pressing back into Solstice with vigor. Drift's surprise turned to a pout, feeling left out from this interesting new show of affection. Urging Solstice back, breaking her kiss with Perceptor, Drift tilted her head back and pushed his lips to hers. Perceptor pouted, having lost the feeling of his mate's lips only to perk at her stifled giggles.

"Drift," she giggled, pushing the eager sharkticon back, "Like this," letting him lean back, she showed him how to properly kiss. Perceptor now felt pouty for missing out but as he watched Drift and Solstice kiss, he began to notice how intimate it was. Leaning in, he tried to become apart of the strange gesture but it only ended up becoming muddled. Solstice pulled back and watched as Drift and Perceptor ended up kissing.

Both jumped in surprise but, having felt their lips together, Drift and Perceptor resumed kissing. Pressing their lips together and relishing the strange new feeling. Solstice smiled, amazed by this moment and how something so painful and horrid had become something so loving.

Once they pulled apart, all three smiled and laughed. Solstice spent the rest of the afternoon with them, all seemingly wrapped around each other and enjoying the sun.


End file.
